Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times 0.9 \times -88\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.9 = \dfrac{9}{10} $ $ -88\% = -\dfrac{88}{100} = -\dfrac{22}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{9}{10} \times -\dfrac{22}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{9}{10} \times -\dfrac{22}{25}} = \dfrac{1 \times 9 \times -22} {2 \times 10 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{9}{10} \times -\dfrac{22}{25}} = -\dfrac{198}{500} = -\dfrac{99}{250} $